


You Are My Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hanji Zoë, you are my sunshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are My Sunshine

I could feel their eyes watch us as we stumble into eachothers embrace. It doesn’t matter because all I could think about was the person in front of me. Hanji. I feel her tremble in fear as she buries her head into the crook of my neck. Hot tears sink into my shirt as she wraps her arms around my waist with a steel grip. All I want to do is take away her worries even if this means just for a second. And so I do. I start swaying us gently side to side as I start whispering,”You are my sunshine.”

Her body starts to relax so I keep going,”My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.”

But then she stiffens when they shout,”Take aim.”

I quickly but gently grab her face to interlock our eyes. We stare at eachother with loving but pained expressions,”You’ll never know dear how much I-”

FIRE


	2. One Moment

Levi doesn't finish the song when I hear the Military Police give the calls to fire. I screw my eyes shut and hold my breath. I feel both of us flinch when the guns go off. If this was my body playing a joke I hope it was real because I don’t feel any excruciating pain from bullets. I hear Levi scoff, “About time brats.”

I hear a voice of triumph,”Corporal Levi! Squad Leader Hanji!”

I look towards my left and see Eren running towards us with a gleeful look on his face. Mikasa is right behind him holding onto Armin’s arm, dragging him along. When they get closer that’s when I notice splotches of blood on their clothing. I look behind them and notice corpses that once was occupied by the people who were about to kill us. 

We’re not dead. I’m not dead. Levi’s not dead. 

I don’t stop replaying those words in my mind until I feel a cold but soothing hand wipe the tears I didn’t realize I was shedding,”Stop crying shitty glasses and come here,” I feel Levi pull me into a bear hug. His chest collides with mine as I wrap my arms around him. I take in the warmth his body radiates and hold onto him as if he was the last thing I had. 

I don’t know how long we stayed like this but it was Armin who spoke up,”Ehm.. Excuse the interruption but I think we better get back to headquarters before the other military police find out their men are dead,” Levi spoke next.”Arlert’s right. We should get going. Erwin’s probably stressing the fuck out because we’re gone.”

And so we left.

Armin had our 3Dmg ready and a change of clothes for Levi and me. We needed to change because we were still wanted for torturing a few people… Eren, Mikasa, and Armin waited around the corner while we slipped off our uniforms in the shadows of the alleyway. I slipped on a brown villagers shirt, a black hoodie, kept on my original pants, brown boots, and finally the 3Dmg. I looked at Levi and noticed we were matching. Heh we look like those couples that dress the same. Except in this case both of us are doing this to hide from certain people. Oh well.

Levi motioned to Eren we were ready by moving his head towards headquarters. And so we ran. 

When we arrived both of us went straight to Erwin’s office after we thanked the trio. Levi knocked two precise knocks before entering without hesitating. As the door revealed the small, clean office, Erwin was already there to greet us. He seemed like he was trying to keep his stern demeanor but I could tell he looked relieved to see us both. Levi noticed it too,”Erwin just say it.”

Before Erwin spoke he took a deep breath,”WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT TORTURING PEOPLE. SURE SANES WAS A GO GO. BUT I NEVER SAID YOU COULD CAPTURE MILITARY POLICE GUARDS WHILE THEY’RE SLEEPING,” he took another breath before continuing,”And welcome back. Now please get cleaned up, then go tell the others that both of you are fine.”

We left his office and walked solemnly to Levi’s room. Before I could make a run for it to the bathroom while Levi closed the door, he grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him. Usually I’d be happy to look at Levi but this time it was different. Back then I felt like him and I could do anything as companions; as friends. Of course I have feelings for him but I knew my feelings would never come across him. It was one sided love. But then it happened. Him and I were in a near death experience and we had a moment. A moment that was so intimate, more intimate than us hugging, or joking around. In that one moment we felt vulnerable. That’s something we learned never to show, but at that time we connected as something much more than friends. And this time I know the feelings were not one sided, it was both of us. And that scares me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry.


End file.
